


Bitter Sweet

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Human/Vampire Relationship, Out of Character, Romance, Rush Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: Ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke memandang manusia tak lebih dari seonggok mangsa, Hyuuga Hinata ada di sana, meruntuhkan persepsinya sedikit demi sedikit. [SasuHina] Rate semi M.





	Bitter Sweet

Alkisah, vampire dan manusia hidup berdampingan.   
...  
“Pemerintah mulai mengizinkan para vampir bersekolah dan tinggal di pemukiman manusia setelah bertahun-tahun berseteru. Setelah penanda tanganan sumpah—”  
Televisi dimatikan.  
Seorang gadis berambut ungu meletakkan remot di meja. Ia meraih tas sekolah dan beranjak keluar rumah, ia bergumam, “Vampir ya?”  
...  
Bitter Sweet © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
|I don’t own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fanwork. |  
Pairing: [Sasuke U. X Hinata H.]  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance  
Rate: T - Semi M  
Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot  
.  
.  
...  
Sasuke selalu berpikiran, manusia hanyalah sekawanan ternak, sumber makanan, kantong darah berjalan. Yah, tidak ada kosakata yang lebih baik di dalam otaknya. Manusia menyedihkan. Mengelu-elukan para vampir berdarah murni, menjajakan tubuh agar disentuh lalu meminta belas kasihan. Menjijikkan. Namun Sasuke mau tak mau harus menikmati darah dari mereka yang bersedia menawarkan kepadanya.  
Uchiha Sasuke. Darah murni. Hanya bisa mengonsumsi darah segar.  
Harga diri yang sangat tinggi melekat dalam pikirannya. Kasta tertinggi di antara para manusia dan para vampir. Betapa agung dirinya, berdarah vampir murni, menjadikan dirinya begitu dipuja-puja para manusia bodoh.  
...  
Pintu kelas digeser. Sepasang kaki melangkah masuk, santai. Kala melirik jam dinding, lengan jam sudah mengomel di angka dua dan enam. Jam dua lewat tiga puluh menit, sangat terlambat untuk ukuran siswa SMA normal. Terlambat dan datang saat kelas sore. Itu adalah salah satu kebebasan yang dimiliki Uchiha Sasuke.  
Ia melangkah menuju bangkunya, mendapat teriakan heboh dari siswi yang berjejer rapi di sisi pintu, menatapnya dengan raut mendamba. Beberapa gadis menggandeng lengannya, tertawa-tawa manja sambil menarik-nariknya. Meski tak suka, ia tak menyatakan protesnya.  
“Oh, sudah terlambat masih dipuja-puja saja!”   
Kesal, siswa berambut jabrik pirang merutuk dan mengomel tak jelas. Ia sendiri tidak berani protes buka-bukaan. Ia hanya bisa mengomel dengan siswa lainnya di sudut kelas. Yang lain setuju sambil ikut mencerca.  
“Ya kan, Ketua Kelas?” Pemuda itu menepuk punggung seorang gadis di depannya.  
“O-oh, ya.”  
Hyuuga Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk halus sambil tersenyum kecil. Sosok gadis berambut ungu panjang ini duduk tepat di depan gerombolan siswa yang sedang mengomel tentang Sasuke, otomatis dirinya diikutsertakan dalam pembicaraan, suka ataupun tidak.  
Hinata melirik laci. Ia sudah menyalin catatan untuk diberikan pada siswa yang langganan tidak hadir, notabene Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, melihat meja pemuda itu begitu padat akan kaum hawa, Hinata menyerah. Akan lebih baik menyisipkan catatan itu di loker Sasuke nanti.  
“Ketua Kelas, mau makan di kantin bersama kami?” tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat, girang.  
Hinata tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati dua sosok siswa menyengir padanya. “Hentikan itu, Kiba. Aku bukan ketua kelasmu,” tawa Hinata terdengar.  
“Hinata gemar bengong ternyata,” sindir pemuda lain yang memakai kacamata.  
Hinata hanya terkekeh. Senyumnya timbul begitu melihat teman semasa kecilnya, Kiba dan Shino, datang ke kelasnya untuk mengajak makan siang. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya, mendorong punggung kedua temannya menuju pintu kelas. Ketiganya mesti berusaha ekstra melewati bangku yang ramai dengan para fangirl Sasuke.  
“Menjijikkan.”  
Hinata terkesiap. Pandangan para gadis yang bersliweran dekat bangku Sasuke memandang Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke melirik malas. Pandangannya jatuh kepada sosok Hinata yang kebingungan.  
Gadis-gadis di sisi Sasuke meledak dalam tawa. Mereka meledek Hinata keras-keras. Kiba menarik Hinata cepat-cepat, gadis itu cepat bersembunyi di balik punggung Shino. Kiba menggeram tidak senang.  
“Apa masalahmu, huh, Tuan Vampir?” tandas Kiba kesal. Shino juga menatap tajam dari balik kacamatanya.   
Hinata panik, ia menarik Kiba cepat-cepat, “K-kiba, hentikan. Jangan bertengkar di sini, aku baik-baik saja.”  
Kiba menarik napas panjang, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan ucapan Hinata. Ia mendelik, “Awas kau.”  
Sasuke mendengus. Ketiga sahabat itu beranjak cepat keluar dari kelas. Hinata mendorong punggung sahabatnya sesegera mungkin. Pandangan Sasuke jatuh ke pintu yang telah ditutup sepenuhnya. Menggelikan, sekelompok manusia berkumpul dan bermain sebagai teman. Hah, lucu.  
Gadis-gadis yang berada di dekat Sasuke mencemooh, lalu tertawa geli. Mulai membisikkan dan bergosip tentang kejadian barusan. Tampang mereka yang cantik berubah bagai iblis yang senang mengumbar kejelekan. Sasuke berdiri, menarik salah satu gadis yang tampak terkejut ketika Sasuke meraihnya.  
“Aku lapar,” ucapnya singkat, lalu menarik gadis itu keluar kelas.  
Santapan hari ini, pikirnya singkat.  
...  
Manusia tidak lebih dari sekadar simpanan makanan.  
...  
Hinata memasuki toilet, berdiri di depan cermin sambil mencuci tangan. Saputangan diletakkan di sisi westafel. Menatap cermin dengan penasaran, Hinata menilikkan hidung ke kiri-kanan.  
“A-apa aku bau ya?” tanyanya pada diri sendiri.  
Yah, disebut ‘menjijikkan’ terdengar sangat kasar. Apa dirinya pernah mengusik Sasuke dan kelompok harem miliknya? Hinata bahkan tidak pernah berusaha berbicara dengannya. Hinata hanya bisa menelan pemikirannya jauh-jauh. Sasuke mungkin tidak menyukai dirinya. Teringat Kiba yang kesal dan mengamuk di kantin tadi membuat Hinata jadi tidak nyaman. Besok-besok ada baiknya dirinya yang pergi menjumpai kedua temannya daripada timbul masalah heboh seperti ini.  
Hinata mengelap tangannya dan keluar dari toilet.  
Melirik ke kiri, pandangan Hinata jatuh pada dua sosok yang keluar dari toilet laki-laki. Terbelalak, Hinata mematung. Wajahnya memerah, spontan. Bagaimana tidak, melihat sepasang manusia berbeda gender keluar dari toilet pria secara bersamaan membuat Hinata kaget maksimal.  
Uchiha Sasuke dan seorang siswi dari kelas yang sama dengan Hinata. Oh, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal yang tidak benar di toilet. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, mundur teratur kembali ke toilet sambil pura-pura tidak melihat.  
Sasuke mendelik, mendapati Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik pintu toilet. Pria itu berhenti agak lama, sebelum gadis yang mengikutinya di belakang mencolek lengannya.  
“Sasuke, ayo kembali ke kelas. Apa yang kau lihat?”  
Sasuke menghentakkan lengannya, risih, “Pergilah.”  
Gadis itu pergi, menurut saja pada Sasuke. Habis manis sepah dibuang, begitulah yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap gadis-gadis yang sudah pernah ia cicipi darahnya. Sungguh tidak berperasaan, begitulah selama ini ia dibesarkan.   
“Ketua kelas, kau gemar mengintip, huh?”  
Hinata bungkam, jemarinya menggenggam erat kenop pintu toilet. Bukan berarti ia senang memergoki kegiatan orang lain di toilet. Ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan.  
“M-maaf. A-aku permisi.”  
Hinata putuskan untuk kabur saja. Pintu toilet dibanting agak kuat, dan kaki-kaki mungilnya berderap di lorong. Beberapa guru yang lewat di lorong sekolah sempat menegurnya dan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam sambil terus berlari.  
Sasuke mematung, manusia yang satu itu begitu aneh. Saat Hinata berlari melewatinya, Sasuke sempat merasakan aroma yang tidak buruk di penciumannya.   
“Lavender.”  
...  
Satu hari kemudian.  
Hinata memasuki ruang UKS. Ia melangkah lunglai menuju meja jaga. Ah, ia sulit tidur semalam. Salahkan seseorang yang menanamkan imajinasi liar di otaknya. Astaga, sebagai ketua kelas, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang diperbuat kedua anggota kelasnya di toilet. Bukannya Hinata tidak pernah dengar kalau Sasuke kerap mengasup darah dari gadis-gadis yang gemar mengerubunginya.  
Hinata hanya tak pernah menyangka akan jadi saksi salah satu kejadiannya. Beruntung Hinata tidak perlu melihat langsung kejadiannya. Itu akan sangat memalukan. Hinata mengambil kotak obat, mengambil sebutir antibiotik untuk meredakan nyeri di kepalanya. Ia menenggaknya bersama segelas air hangat.  
“Baiklah, Hyuuga Hinata siap bekerja.” Hinata menepuk pipinya kuat-kuat.  
Sebagai seorang petugas UKS, ia tidak boleh mengeluh dan membiarkan ruangan kesehatan itu kosong karena ia sakit kepala ringan. Ia duduk sambil membaca novel yang baru ia beli pekan lalu. Ia sudah membersihkan ranjang dan selimut di UKS dan menyediakan P3K di atas meja. Siap sedia kalau ada siswa yang datang.  
“S-silakan masuk.”  
Hinata berdiri dari bangkunya, tersenyum tipis hanya untuk melunturkan senyumnya dalam sedetik kemudian. Uchiha Sasuke, vampir terkenal di sekolahnya, masuk dengan santai. Melirik Hinata dengan pandangan aneh.  
“Ketua kelas.”  
Heh, bahkan dia tidak tahu nama Hinata. Apa yang Hinata harapkan? Hinata hanya bisa menggangguk kecil, risih dan enggan di saat bersamaan.  
“A-ada yang bisa aku bantu, Uchiha-san?” tanya Hinata, berusaha tenang.   
Oh, mentalnya belum sepenuhnya terpulihkan dan ia malah bertemu sang pelaku perusak mental secepat ini.  
“Aku butuh darah.”  
Bukan hal yang aneh kalau siswa vampir di sekolah membutuhkan darah. Bukan hanya Sasuke sebenarnya yang merupakan vampir di sekolah, setidaknya ada lima yang Hinata kenal, namun yang kelakuannya paling mencolok dan statusnya paling terkenal tentu hanyalah Sasuke.  
Hinata mengangguk sigap, menghampiri kulkas pendingin.  
“Mei-sensei bilang ada kantung darah yang bisa diminum, sebentar,” ujar Hinata sambil membuka pintu lemari pendingin.  
Ia meraih sekantung darah dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya lamat-lamat.  
“I-ini darahnya?” Hinata ragu harus mengatakan apa pada Sasuke.  
Sasuke meraih kantung darah, meletakkannya di atas meja. Hinata kebingungan.  
Hinata mengerutkan kening, “K-kenapa dengan darahnya ...”  
Sasuke menarik kerah Hinata, “Aku hanya minum darah segar, Nona. Dan kau beruntung.”  
Oh, tidak. Ini tidak lucu.  
Hinata memucat, “Apa maksud—”  
Tubuh Hinata didorong dengan satu tangan, menabrak dinding tepat di bagian punggung. Hinata meringis. Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke mendekatkan hidung ke leher Hinata, meniupkan napas hangat.  
Hinata tersentak kaget, spontan ia menerobos tubuh Sasuke keras-keras. Sekali lagi, Tuhan masih menyayanginya, Hinata bisa lari tanpa dihalang-halangi si vampir mengerikan. Oh, sial, dia kabur dari tugas piketnya.   
“Aromanya menarik.”  
Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke membiarkan Hinata kabur. Ia hanya berusaha menyiapkan makanan terbaiknya. Aroma gadis itu sebelumnya tertutupi odor para pria yang sering bersamanya. Kala Sasuke menghirup aroma gadis itu tadi, hanya aroma citrus yang tercium. Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menyantapnya.  
Sasuke tidak tahu, itu awal malapetaka yang ia ciptakan untuk dirinya sendiri.  
...  
“Sasuke, kau tidak lapar?” tanya salah seorang siswi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sasuke. Caranya meminta perhatian sungguh menggelikan.  
Hinata duduk di pojokan namun tetap merasa tidak nyaman. Sangat tidak nyaman. Pemuda itu, mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa tadi pagi ia berusaha menyerang Hinata lantas sekarang mendekati gadis-gadis lainnya. Saat pelajaran Hinata juga sering dilirik dengan tatapan tajam, menyeramkan sekali. Oh, Hinata tak habis pikir.  
Beruntung Sasuke tidak berani macam-macam padanya di kelas. Hinata harus minta maaf pada guru UKS nanti karena bolos dari jadwal menjaga. Hinata mendongak, sudah lima belas menit sejak jam makan siang dimulai. Ada baiknya ia mencari Kiba dan Shino untuk makan bersama.  
Hinata melangkah cepat-cepat ketika akan melewati bangku Sasuke. Rasanya tidak nyaman saja melewati bangku laknat milik si Uchiha. Hinata bergegas, hanya untuk hampir terjungkal karena lengannya ditarik.  
“Agh ...” ringis Hinata sambil berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh terperosok ke belakang.  
Mata amethyst miliknya menyorot kesal, heran saja siapa yang begitu iseng menariknya seperti itu. Oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Uchiha. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.  
“Sasuke, kenapa kau menyentuh ketua kelas? Bukankah dia menjijikkan?”  
Tawa menjijikkan bergema hebat di kelas. Oh, Hinata muak. Gadis itu berusaha menghentakkan lengan Sasuke tanpa membalas ledekan yang dilemparkan kepadanya.  
“Lepaskan tanganku,” geram Hinata dengan suara rendah.  
“Ups, ada yang marah—akh, apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!”  
Gadis yang berada di pangkuan Sasuke memekik kaget saat tubuhnya digeser kasar oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu terjatuh, duduk di lantai dengan wajah bengong. Sasuke baru kali ini menolak perempuan yang datang kepadanya secara sukarela. Semuanya kaget, tidak terkecuali Hinata.  
“!”  
“Setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada kalian.”  
Aroma mereka sangat busuk. Sasuke mual. Ia menginginkan Hinata, sekarang.  
Mereka hanya bisa memendam protes saat Sasuke menyeret Hinata menjauh dan melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada mereka. Tatapan jengkel dan iri diarahkan pada Hinata sampai mereka berada di luar kelas. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?  
“A-apa yang kau inginkan, t-tolong lepaskan aku,” rontaan Hinata tidak didengarkan sama sekali.  
Tubuh mungilnya entah digeret ke mana, menjauh dari gedung yang biasa mereka tempati. Sasuke kali ini tidak berusaha memberikan celah agar Hinata bisa kabur. Ia hanya bisa terus meronta. Air mata Hinata terkumpul di pelupuk mata. Ia ketakutan dan ia benci diseret orang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya.  
Sasuke menoleh.   
“Kenapa kau menangis?”  
“Lenganku sakit,” ujar Hinata parau.  
Jawaban itu begitu aneh, bagaimana bisa gadis itu menangis saat Sasuke memilihnya sebagai santapan hari ini. Betapa tak biasa Sasuke melihat para gadis yang ia bawa menangis, biasanya mereka kelihatan senang dan akan mengekor pada Sasuke tanpa harus diajak sesulit ini.  
Sasuke melepas lengan Hinata. Ia kebingungan. Kenapa dengan gadis satu ini?   
Ia begitu membingungkan. Dan saat Sasuke telah memberikan sinyal bahwa dia menginginkan gadis itu, ia hanya mendapat penolakan. Kapan terakhir kali ia pernah ditolak?  
Hinata mengusap lengannya dengan hati-hati. Bekas kemerahan masih terasa nyeri.  
“Kau aneh.”  
Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke, emosi, “A-aneh? K-kau bahkan tidak tahu namaku, tapi kau menyeretku, menyerangku, mengejekku. Apa maumu?”  
Sasuke mendengarkan protes Hinata, wajahnya datar. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah.  
Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ke arah Hinata, hanya untuk ditepis. “J-jangan dekati aku.”  
Aroma lavender yang menenangkan tidak terasa kali itu. Sasuke berdiri diam tanpa berusaha mengejar Hinata. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan situasi macam ini. Penolakan bukan hal yang biasa baginya. Sasuke frustasi, ia mulai membenci aroma lain selain yang ia rasakan dari Hinata.  
Manusia ternyata merupakan makhluk yang rumit.  
...  
To Be Continued  
A.N: Yha, saya numpukkin utang terus yha. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. #ditendang Jadwal padat jadi sangat sulit punya waktu bikin fanfiksi. Uhuhu maapin eyke. Pas liburan pasti dikelarin semua. Mohon dimaklumi uwey. :(( Ini twoshot tapi gatao mau bikin ending gimana, kasih saya pencerahan plis. TwT  
Salam  
Ether


End file.
